


A Sight to be Seen

by MatteaAM



Series: Family Matters 'verse [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Jibblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteaAM/pseuds/MatteaAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sight to be seen. A sight for tired eyes and preoccupied mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight to be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Family Matters universe. Originally posted in August '10.

It was a sight to be seen. A sight for tired eyes and preoccupied mind.

Gibbs entered the living room as quiet as possible, leaning on the side of the door and just enjoying.

Jenny was lying on the floor, her red hair scattered all around her, surrounded by all kinds of toys. Their two-year old son was sitting next to her, a part of a wooden train in one hand, his eyes glued to some cartoon on the TV, mouth half-open.

Suddenly, he moved to his mother and planted a loud, wet kiss on her cheek. The redhead was roused from her daydreaming. She pulled her son on top of her and smothered him in kisses.

Sweet giggles filled the room; Gibbs couldn't - and didn't want to - fight the smile that broke on his face. He could feel happiness tugging on his heart - a feeling he still found hard to get used to.

"Who's my baby boy?" - Jenny cooed to the boy.

"Tate," - came the reply from a wide-smiling mouth.

"Nate; that's right," - his mother beamed. "Nate is my baby boy."

"Choo-choo," - dark haired boy cried out loudly, lifting up a hand still firmly clutching on the wooden toy.

"Yes, it's a choo-choo."

Suddenly, the blue piece of wood flew across the room.

"Pane," - Nate smiled naughtily.

Jenny frowned; Gibbs barely suppressed a laugh.

"No, Nate. It's not a plane. It's a train - it doesn't fly."

"Pane," - the two-year old repeated stubbornly.

The redhead sighed, ready to compare him to his errant father, but was cut off before she even began.

"Mommy!" - The boy screeched, his green eyes finding his father's figure.

Gibbs sighed.

"Daddy," - he said calmly.

"Mommy," - his son replied, the boy's smile making it more than obvious that he was very much aware he had said something funny.

Jenny couldn't suppress a throaty laugh.

"Nathaniel Rhys," - Gibbs growled in mock anger, only making Nathaniel giggle harder.

The boy hid his face in Jenny's lap, holding tightly onto her T-shirt, as his father advanced on him.

Finally, Gibbs snatched his son up, tickling him wherever his fingers could reach.

"No, Mommy, no! Peas no!"

"Daddy!" - Gibbs cried out in desperation.

"Mommy," came the instant reply, mixed with soft laughter.

"Fine," - his father gave up in the end, putting the boy down on the ground and meeting his mother's cocky grin.

"Whatcha grinning at? You taught him that."

Jenny said nothing, but pulled him down on the floor next to her.

Immediately, Nathaniel scampered into his lap, kissing his nose before he settled down, his eyes once again glued to the cartoon.

"Mommy. Tate," - was all he whispered, amongst the other unintelligible murmurs.

Gibbs sighed again, sneaking an arm around Jenny, who moved closer to him instantly.

"Daddy," - she whispered to his ear, before kissing his cheek.

He kissed her back, nuzzling her neck.

It was, indeed, a sight to be seen.

* * *

**\- THE END -**


End file.
